


Tou Raderc ej Jroudemn

by Wheres_my_cravat



Category: Original Work, Tou Raderc ej Jroudemn
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Lust, Cute, Druids, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Humans, Humor, M/M, Main character is scared of vampires, Running, Vampires, Violence, War, Werewolves, how, outlaw clans, small villages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_cravat/pseuds/Wheres_my_cravat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my life I have been raised on stories of ruthless outlaw clans that resided in the forests surrounding the village I call home. I have always known this land was full of mystery and I needed to escape the small village. Maybe create some stories of my own. I believed that these 'outlaw clans' couldn't be real and so I left with nothing more than a small pack holding some food and a knife in search of something better. Unfortunately my adventure was cut short when I found myself caught in the middle of a clan war. Turns out they were real after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stumbling About...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have been wanting to write for a while and I thought, 'Why not now?' so here it is! Go and read :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Bleu! My sad but awesome clean-freak who actually loves the dirt. I hope you like him as much as I do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read my fantastic story! I work hard on it and I love it! Enjoy!

I had to get out.

There was nothing left there for me. Not after the fire. My family was gone and this village didn't need me. There weren't many people who liked me here anyway.

I did the only logical thing, and left. I left the only place I had ever known, and all the memories that went with it.

And I vowed to never come back.

Early on a June morning I backed a bag, and snuck out of the village. The village wasn't very big and it didn't take long for me to the edge of our land. It was still dark and I could just barely see the sunrise over the Northern Mountains. The wooden homes behind me let off a little light that tapered off into the dense forest beyond. Nothing but trees for miles and miles. I was excited and scared.

I got down on my knees and pulled my sack over my shoulder to inspect the contents.

I had a short sharp hunting knife, a small blanket, two loaves of bread, a water pouch, and a couple apples. At the very bottom of the bag was a small empty pouch. I grabbed the empty pouch and kneeled down even closer to the ground. I grazed my hand across the soft dirt and felt tingling in my fingers. I could feel the power of the earth run through me.

I dug my hand in the ground and put a handful into the pouch. In times of need the Earth can bring me magic and healing. I was an Earth Druid, drawing my power from the very ground itself. A power not many have in my generation.

I got back to my feet and put the pouch in the sack flung over my shoulder. My eyes wandered out into the forest again and I found myself feeling doubts.

_I can do this._

I took my first step. Then my second. Then a third and a fourth. Soon I was running as fast as I could through the woods just because I could and it happened to be the greatest feeling in the entire world for me in that moment. I could hear the wind rushing by and feel the occasional branch or bush pass by and I heard all the sounds of the forest. I was free, and away from all my regrets, if even for a few short moments of my run.

I slowed down and tried to catch my breath. _Who knew I was this out of shape?_

It was starting to get light and I wanted to lay down for a bit before I went any further. I didn't really have a legit destination. I guess I would just be going to the neighboring village, Ni'sou, 20 miles from here. I heard a person wanting to go to go from Llavou (my village) to Ni'sou would have to cross a river that only had two bridges going across it on either ends of the forest.

Before I started to move anywhere else I would need to have a plan of action.

_Which...I could create as soon as I laid down for a bit._

I took off my pack and pulled out my soft blanket and found a particularly soft patch of dirt to lay on. I was already tired enough to have a days rest since I didn't get any sleep last night and it was still like 5:00 in the morning. I rest my head on a tree root and closed my eyes. Maybe I will know what to do when I wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! So now you've met Bleu. Next chapter uploaded in a week.


	2. I am not Alone...(Ich bin nicht alein...)B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleu's second night in the Tra Forest is a little rough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! Told ya I was gonna update on Tuesday! I intend to update on Thursday as well, but we will see as it comes...Anyway, expect updates on Tuesdays. Thanks!

I woke up to a bright sun and sore skin.

The bright shining orb was high in the sky signaling noon. I had been laying in the sun for 4 to 6 hours and I could feel a sunburn in its beginning stages roll across my skin. The dirt under my hands glowed and I felt the slight burn heal and disappear.

The air was warm, and it took me a while to get up from the ground. I was very comfortable where I was with the soft dirt and the calm forest around me. Birds chirped, squirrels jumped from tree to tree, and I heard deer jumping through the brush off in the distance. 

_This place is definitely my environment. I should have left the village sooner._

The air around me wasn't very thick, in fact it was surprisingly thin. I stood up from the ground and looked through my bag for some water, and took a drink. I knew I would need to make it last before I go to the river but I still didn't want to deprive myself of sufficient liquids.

Throwing my pack right back onto my shoulder I started walking toward what I hoped was the direction of the river. I would be needing food soon and I wanted to gain some ground before I got rid of even more of my original supplies.

The forest around me reminded me of adventures with my little sister as a young child. I remembered that after mother came back from gathering berries at the farm, she would give me and my little sis some of the berries as a treat. She always use to say, "Now you two, don't tell your dad I gave you something sweet or he will think I spoil you both!" then she would smile, and because my father always came home about the same time as her he would round the corner, having heard what she said, and kneel down to pat us on the head. He would say, "Aw but how can you not spoil them when they have those smiles!"

Sis and I would smile super huge goofy smiles in hopes of more berries, and mother and father would just laugh good heartedly. My father would then stand up to kiss my mom on the cheek and help her with dinner.

That was how it was for a very long time. A happy family. My family. As my sister and I grew up we still shared laughs and smiles and goofy faces, and my parents would talk about how we were growing up 'too fast' and my sister and I would just shake our heads, feeling as though childhood would last an eternity. I didn't have many friends. I couldn't speak like other kids. Something was wrong with my vocal chords and nobody wanted to be friends with the mute. But that didn't matter to me because my sister and I would always play hide and seek together after harvest and farming lessons. She was my best friend, and my parents were my second best friends, and that's all that ever mattered.

Until a fire burned down our wooden home, and my father, mother, and sister were caught in the flames. I only survived because my sister pushed me out the window in hopes I would evade the smoke and live.

I did live.

But it didn't feel like living.

It felt like dying.

And for a long time all I could do was hide away.

Until I decided to leave the village, and now here I am. On an adventure, trying to get away.

I think they would be proud of me though. Because I am moving on from how I felt about everything, and now I am living again.

I kept trudging through the forest on and on and on until my poor little legs could hardly handle another second. I looked up at the sky to see that the sun and it's rays of comfort were slowly moving toward dusk. It would be getting dark soon and I knew that I would need to find another place to sleep.

The further and further into the forest I got the more I realized I was gonna be in danger here. I could be attacked by thugs or animals and nobody would know what happened to me.

_Would that be such a bad thing though?_

I looked up to the sun again and noticed it was getting even darker faster than I expected. It was already fairly dark and the sky was erupting in blooming colors of red, orange, blue, purple, and pink. It's moments like these I am reminded that there is beauty in the world.

I stopped trudging along and I sat down up against a small apple tree. I dropped my bag on the dirt, not minding that it got dirty. Living in the wilderness was bound to make it dirty eventually, why try to stop it?

Usually I liked to keep things clean, and my sister use to tease me for my cleaning habits, but dirt was the exception. I loved dirt, the Earth, the ground. It gave me power and strength to go on. A little bit being on my pack was like having a little smear of good luck.

I grabbed a couple fallen branches and broke them up to put into a fire. It always got really cold at night and I made sure I had a quick fire going. I huddle around the fire watching the last of the sun fall behind the distant mountains and the thick forests that's surrounded everything here.

After a bit of staring at the fire, my eyes started to droop and I was having a hard time keeping awake. I was about to put the fire out and go to bed when I felt someone else's presence.  I stood perfectly still, not moving, listening for sounds but all I could hear was the crackling of the fire.

I started to relax after about a minute of the sound of my heart pounding in my chest and nothing much else. Just then, I started to turn around and I felt a rough hand grab me from behind and place a cold blade on my throat.

It was a silent threat. Move and I kill you.

"Who. Are. You." Asked the stranger. They sounded feminine but I didn't think on it for much longer because her grip on me tightened and I felt the blade come terrifyingly close to cutting my jugular.

"..." I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I was a mute, and this person obviously didn't understand. I was breathing hard and still trying to gather my thoughts.

"Speak, dog!" I struggled and the stranger dropped their hand from my throat, only to slice the outer part of my thigh. I gasped, and my breathing was erratic. The pain was bearable but excruciating. Tears started flowing from my eyes.

"What is wrong with you? Are you broken or something!" I tried to nod but I was stopped by the blade at my throat. So instead I used my hands to sign the word 'yes'.

I could only hope they understood sign language.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, more next Tuesday. I hope you people are starting to like Bleu...I know I sure enjoy his part in this story. I hope you people do too. Comments are loved and welcomed! Vielen Dank! Ich spreche viel Deutsch, also bitte in Deutsch oder Englisch äußern.


	3. A...War?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitor/kidnaper becomes known! She is a little oblivious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came a week late...I don't really have any excuses...yeah. But at least you've got something now!

The stranger was still holding the knife to my throat and I was frantically trying to keep my breathing down even though I could feel thick warm blood running down my leg from the wound she had inflicted on me. It was all I could think about while I was being held there with my life being threatened.

The thought of my blood running down my leg brought thoughts of sickness and death and I was reminded that there was more running through me. I was literally full of the stuff, and it sickened me. I was getting dizzy, and queasy. I could feel sweat on my forehead drip onto my nose. It was a welcome distraction...although...disgusting.

The woman started to get irritated.

"What's your problem? You sick? How pathetic. A great and powerful warrior like yourself from the mighty "Tou Jrit Ni'soumnukerc" clan is sick and weak. Boo hoo." She spit on the ground next to me.

_That's disgusting. I wish I could say that to her face._

"And look...you are bleeding all over the place. How mortal of you." Oh god don't remind me. I kept looking at the blood, and just then I felt a lurch in my stomach, and I retched all over the ground. It was rancid and acidic because I hadn't eaten much and it smelled awful. She dropped me in an attempt to keep away from the vomit. I fell to the ground (thankfully clean) and went into a coughing fit. The woman just stared at me in disbelief.

Now that I could see her (albeit through a coughing fit) she was tall, had long purple hair, silver eyes and sharp teeth. She must be a vampire.

_Great, now I am at the mercy of a vampire...and I am bleeding all over the place._

"Wait..." She looked confused but put away her dagger. Then she relaxed. I stayed tensed up.

"Your not from around here are you. You don't even act like a thug type, so there is no way you are with the Ni'soumnukerc." I continued to breathe hard. I still felt light headed and I didn't think I was gonna last much longer. I was just barely holding onto consciousness.

_What was this about thugs? Were these the outlaw clans we were told about as kids? Are they real? Oww...My head._

"I am sorry about all of that. There is a clan war right now and you kind of dropped right into it. I have to be vigilant when meeting strangers in the forest. Why didn't you say anything? You could have told me you had no idea what I was talking about." I motioned to my throat and made a cross symbol trying to make it clear that what ever voice box was there, wasn't working. I took a couple of really deep breaths before trying to calm down my heart, maybe then I won't pass out, and she won't kill or eat me.

_So, they are not only real but going to war with each other? This is too much for me to handle after literally just being wounded and threatened._

"Oh. I am sorry." She said genuinely this time. She started to look relaxed.

I just waved my hand in an 'it doesn't even bother me anymore' way, since she obviously couldn't understand sign language, and looked away.

"My name is Jroudemn Rath, but my friends call me Wrath." She crossed her arms and smiled. She was fairly young looking and kind of pretty in an 'I almost killed you but whatever' kinda way. 'Jroudemn' smiled and crossed her arms.

"So, I assume you have a name. Can you tell me it? Because if not then I am going to come up with a nickname for you." I just rolled my eyes and tried not to look at my bleeding leg. It looked pretty bad and it was still bleeding. To distract myself I thought of how to tell her my name. It was really bleeding and my head was swimming just for looking at it. I looked around and saw a bluish rock on the ground.

_Jackpot._

I lifted it up and pointed to it. Jroudemn looked thoughtful as she tried to decipher what it meant.

"Is your name...Stony? No, uh, Brock? Um...Pebble?" Every time she said a name that wasn't mine, I shook my head. I was starting to get agitated when she finally said my name.

"Rocky? Ok, how about Bleu since the stone is blue." I pointed at her and nodded. She fist-pumped the air.

"Heck ya!" My head was getting foggier and foggier. I couldn't stand up and my leg was starting to go numb. That made me want to puke. I didn't feel very good, and I started to sway a bit.

_Great, now she is gonna get me while I am incapacitated._

"Hey, are you okay, Bleu?" I had just enough time to shake my head before I slumped over and blacked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...there it is. Thanks for reading and I might upload another chapter today to make up for the late chapter.


	4. Tou Raderc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleu is brought to Jroudemn's camp and meets another character. Shippings commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know what the heck the title is, I am gonna translate it for you. So the language that is spoken outside of the villages is called Farnish. English is spoken by almost all village peoples but Farnish is the language that the outlaw clans speak. The title of the story, 'Tou Raderc ej Jroudemn' means, 'The Riders of Freedom'. The Chapter title just means 'The Riders'. Farnish is a language I made up.

I woke up to a stupidly loud sound. At first I couldn't really understand what the sound was or what it was coming from. My eyes were closed and I couldn't see anything but I then identified the sounds as human yelling.

I tried to opened my eyes but it seemed there was a cloth covering them. I tried to move my hands and feet but they were bound as well. It felt as though I was tied to some sort of uncomfortable medical bed. I soon confirmed my suspition when I finally understood the annoying yelling. It was between the vampire Jroudemn and some stranger.

"Why did you bring him here! He could be a spy, Jroudemn! You know that the Ni'soumuckerc will do anything to bring us down!" Yelled the deep voiced stranger. 

"You don't understand, he was no where near Ni'soumuckerc territory and I didn't find anything dangerous on him except a hunting knife! Not to metion he had no idea what I was yelling at him about! Ugh...Look Douli, this guy had no training whatsoever. He couldn't even get out of the stupid hold I had on him." Jroudemn replied.

_Ouch, that almost hurt my feelings._

"So?" I heard scuffling of shoes and assumed that this stranger, 'Douli', was moving closer to Jroudemn. "I. Don't. Trust. him."

"Douli, he can't even speak. He is a mute." She sounded tired and I wondered how long I had been passed out for.

"And how do you know that?" Douli sounded really irritated.

"I cut him, and he just gasped. No sound at all. It was a deep cut."

_Ya, thanks for that by the way. Vamp._

"Yeah, well he is definitely a weirdo." I started to move again and they both stopped talking. I heard footsteps leave the room, and I hoped it was that Douli lady. I did not like her. Whoever was left, pulled the binding off of my eyes and the natural light blinded me. When I regained most of my eye sight I noticed that I was in a makeshift tent, with a couple other medical beds similar to the one I was laying/strapped to. The person who had taken the blindfold off turned out to be Jroudemn.

She was smiling at me and it seemed that this was her normal every moment, all the time, face.

_Guess she is just one of the psyco happy types..._

Her purple hair was long and wavy and pulled behind one ear.

"Sorry about your leg...I bandaged it up for you." She looked a little guilty but she still kept that smile. She was actually very beautiful when she smiled like that.

_Wait, what?_

 I looked down to where the cut was, and sure enough there was a tight bandage there.

_Well at least I am not dead. She is being fairly nice to me. Aside from the restraints._

"The blood loss would not have killed you but I still feel bad about it. You didn't even lose enough blood to pass out, meaning you are a hemaphobe. Blood is a fear of yours then? I don't understand how something so beautiful to me could make you so uncomfortable that you pass out."

_I don't understand how you think blood is beautiful._

"I regret that we have no way of communication at the moment. Our only sign language guy is currently out on a mission, and even if he were here, I have a feeling you would instantly dislike him." I nodded. There was nothing covering my mouth, but that didn't really change anything for me.

"Again even if he were here...no one trusts you enough to untie your hands so you can communicate."

_Great. So I am stuck like this for a while._

She saw the facial expression I made and just laughed. A full blown laugh. Hands on stomach and the whole shabang.

_What a weirdo. She is kind of beautiful._

"It's not that bad Blues. Can I call you that? Blues? Since your always having a bad mood?" I just glared at her but didn't move my head in any way. I simply gave her a look of utter disappointment.

She laughed again. Even harder than the last laugh. It was so hysterical that my glare faded and I joined in a bit too. I smiled and laughed softly. Then she saw that I was laughing at her laughing and she just smiled. A good smile. The kind of smile you expect an extremely soft-hearted free-spirit to have, and I instantly trusted her. Nobody...Absolutely nobody but loving grandmas and newborn puppies had that kind of smile.

_She is definitely not the kind of person I thought would be an outlaw.  
_

"I knew you weren't as tough and hard headed as I thought you were. I am looking forward to getting to know you, Blues." She then left the tent and I alone with the sound of the new soft rain pattering on the roof.

_Ya, she is pretty weird. But damn is it intriguing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be a lot of characters who speak Farnish and because our character doesn't he relies on Jroudemn and the two interpreters in the camp. There are literally only three people in the camp that speak English. When ever there is Farnish I will write translations in the chapter notes. Thanks for getting this far!


	5. Camp Tour?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters introduced and a bit of funny banter...and some stress...XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to MY UNIVERSE. You should really comment. And I uploaded on time again. YEah!

When someone finally came to get me from my medical bed it wasn't Jroudemn. It was some dude. He looked annoyed and he probably didn't want me here.

_More people who might kill me...wonderful._

The guy obviously was waiting for me to do something, but I didn't. He was just sizing me up.

_Asshole._

The guy was scruffy and scraggly with . He had his arms crossed and he wore a worn out T-shirt and black shorts that cut off at the knees.

He finally approached me and looked at me one more time before making a statement.

"So, your the kid Jroudemn dragged in." He scowled and smirked at the same time and it oddly worked on his face and I hated it. After making that statement I could have punched him had my arms not been bound. I scowled back. He flinched.

_Well at least he is scared of me._

"Anyway, I am the only one here who understands sign language. I am the camp's interpreter. I understand every language used in this region. That includes sign language. I also happen to be one of the only four people here who speak English, which I have been told that you probably only understand. Everyone here speaks Farnish, and if your going to stay, you might want to learn it. We assume you are from the villages where they only speak English."

_So this is the guy Jroudemn was saying I wouldn't like. Guess she was right._

_They must have gotten back from their expedition then._

The guy walked over to me and pulled out a knife. At first I panicked and thought the worst but the guy saw and just shook his head.

"Do you want your arms free? Cuz if you don't that's fine. I can just go leave." He put his arms in the air like he just didn't care and I  scowled again. This guy would get a beating if I was in better health and not in a place I don't understand.

I just nodded and he came back over and put his knife against the inside of my left thigh instead.

"Or, I could just kill you now and get it over with. Femoral arteries bleed like hell." He looked very serious for a moment and then he laughed and moved away from my thigh to cut open my binds.

"Just jesting. Jroudemn would kill me if I even gave you a scratch. Trust me, you don't want that crazy chick on your bad side." 

I stumbled off the table and had a hard time getting on my feet. Yesterdays cut still hurt pretty bad.

The asshole guy tried to help me up and I just pushed him away.

_There is no way I am gonna let that asshole help me after what he just did._

I got to my feet and brushed off the dust from my pants, careful to not touch my bandaged leg. It hurt but I could walk. They probably want to show me around while I am still injured so I don't do any damage, or something.

_Smart, if I actually posed a threat._

"My name is Tamnou. I am gonna show you around the camp. Jroudemn's orders. I hope she is right about you not being a threat." He opened the tent and we walked out. There were tons of people standing out side the tent. Apparently they were waiting to see me. I just stood there staring at them for a second and they stared back. Then Tamnou told them to scatter and go back to work.

I tapped his shoulder.

"Is Jroudemn high up on the food chain or something? If your taking orders from her it would seem that she is." I signed. He just smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Dude-" He started but I cut him off.

"Don't call me dude." I signed once more and he just laughed.

"OK. She is the camp leader. She runs this place. This camp is called 'Tou Raderc ej Jroudemn'. It means 'The Riders of Freedom'. I mean, that's what we stand for, but it is also named after Jroudemn. Her name means Freedom in Farnish."

I nodded and we started walking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading through chapter five. Can't wait to write the next one!


	6. Shinanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explosions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! I try, but I have been doing a lot of volunteering lately and so I haven't had time to write. Forgive me <3

Well, this camp sure was something.

Tamnou led me around the camp for a bit and I got to see most of the places I may need to go. The medic tent, guard tower, Lake Shapti, and a few other places. To my surprise, the camp was huge and the medic tent was pretty near the center of the camp. At the very center was Lake Shapti, and there were a couple people fishing around the edge. I actually saw quite a few children running around the feet of the fishers and helping put the fish into sorted baskets. They didn't look like the barbarians I expected them to be. While how Tamnou has acted up to this point supports what I have heard, Jroudemn didn't seem like a savage. They all seemed dangerous though and I need to keep on high alert.

_Well, I guess I am sticking around for a while._

Tamnou led me through the more dense foresty part of the camp toward a tent I hadn't seen yet. The tent was tan like all the other tents. However, this particular tent was quite a bit larger. Tamnou pulled up the flap to let me in. He turned to look at me and smirked.

"Ladies first..." 

_Fuck you._

I walked in to find Jroudemn leaning over a table with a few other people. It looked like they were pointing at spots on a map. As soon as they saw me, they straightened out and stopped what they were doing. Jroudemn turned around and smiled. The others didn't look to happy to see me. The woman to Jroudemn's left had Purple hair and silver eyes. She looked like an elf, and I assumed she was one. Her features were very foxish and her ears went to a point.

"Why did you bring him here Tamnou?" Oh I recognized her voice. That elf chick must be 'Douli'.

_Bitch._

"His tour is done. I have assessed him as not a threat. I came to collect his things. Unless you think he can attack anyone in his condition, Duel. You scared?" He smirked, again. At that moment I respected Tamnou and his weird behavior. At least he thought she needed to be brought down a peg as well.

_How many nicknames does this lady have anyway?_

Douli looked as if she would skin Tamnou alive, and Jroudemn tapped her on the shoulder.

"You know you are never gonna change him Duel. He is too...Tamnou. Thats all I got for ya." I knew that already and I had spent less than an hour with him. Again, Tamnou just smirked in response.'

I poked Tamnou and he turned to me.

"My stuff?" I signed. He nodded.

"So, where is his stuff?" Just as Jroudemn was about to lead us away, I heard an unsettling noise.

A huge boom reverberated throughout the camp and I heard very loud crackling noises.

_Uh oh._

Jroudemn ran off out through the tent and Tamnou motioned for me to follow. We all rushed out and could smell the strong stench of smoke. In the distance was a huge plume of fire. It looked like it was still in the camp. We ran as fast as we could possibly run. I saw children crying and running away from the flames. When we got closer we saw that there was only three people trying to tend to the flames. One had brown hair and blue eyes with a startling resemblance to Tamnou. The others were obviously friends of the brunet and they tried to do what the boy was doing but effectively just burned themselves. I still had to remark on their bravery.

The boy closest to the flames looked human and he also looked...happy? Pleased? What?

I couldn't even tell what was on fire, but it was at the edge of the camp and if it didn't get under control soon it was gonna catch the nearby trees on fire. Tamnou ran up to the brunet and grabbed his arm, burning both of them in the process. The brunet didn't even flinch. Tamnou screamed.

_Idiot._

The two got away from the flames and I leaned down to pick up a handful of dirt. I jogged up to the flames and called upon my earth magic. I wasn't a fire druid, but I could help calm the flames a little bit. My eyes closed and I felt power run through me. I directed that power toward the flames, the flames weakened and I held it from spreading. Tamnou was pulled away from the scene. The others filled a wooden bucket with water and put out the fire with Jroudemn and the brunet. When they finished and all that was left was a burnt well and scraps of what looked like a tarp. I heard Jroudemn yell at the brunet and then I collapsed and slowly tumbled down into the darkness that is known as troubled sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome!


	7. So that happened...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, more angst...sorry but this is important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the times I have forgotten to upload. Writers block is a bitch...:(

_What just happened?_

_Oh right._

_I am sick of passing out._

_I feel like a weakling._

I could feel that whatever I was laying on was hard and was most likely the same medical bed I had been on when I first got here.

When my eyes opened I could see that I was indeed in the same tent on the same bed. Jroudemn stood to my right. She was looking and me expectantly with a crazy smile on her face, and her fangs were very much visible.

_Beautiful and terrifying at the same time. How is that possible? Must be the allure predators have._

Tamnou was to my left with his arms crossed, and looking away from me. I could tell he was trying to hide that his entire left arm was bandaged. I could still tell, and even if I couldn't it was pretty obvious that he had gotten burned pretty bad from that fire.

_Idiot._

My arms weren't bound to the bed this time, so I sat up and signed to Tamnou, "That's a pretty bad burn. You like playing with fire or something?" He smirked.

"No, that's my brothers territory, not mine. He's a pyromaniac." He said aloud.

I nodded my head. Jroudemn pouted.

"I want in on the conversation!" Jroudemn's purple hair was slowly fading from purple to black and black to purple again. Must be a vampire ability. Her hair was in a long messy braid thrown over her shoulder. She kept looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Well, you should learn sign language." Tamnou smirked at Jroudemn. Then he turned to look back at me, smirk gone.

"So, your an Earth Druid. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why did I have to. It's not like I am gonna share my whole life story with you so just mind your own business."I signed and glared at him before throwing my legs over the side of the bed and trying my balance. It seemed fine, so I stood all the way up. Jroudemn walked over to stand in front of me. She looked upset. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to her through Tamnou and when she put her hand on my shoulder I flinched and I could tell the fear in my eyes was very obvious.

_Damn, there goes my facade._

Her face fell even more, and she drew her hand away. Tamnou looked pretty pissed.

"Don't be an asshole, Bleu." I glared daggers at Tamnou and I could see him back up a bit from the shear force of it.

_You don't know anything about me. I can be an asshole if I want to be._

I put my fists up and shifted into a fighting stance.

_You wanna go?_

Tamnou put his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I'm not about to get in a fist-fight with an Earth Druid. I'm not _that_ big of an idiot."

I kicked him in the shin and walked out of the tent. As soon as I was out, I moved to the back of the tent outside and listened to their conversation.

"What an ass." Mumbled Tamnou.

_Look who's talkin' dick!_

"Did you see that look in his eyes?" Jroudemn sounded upset.

"What are you talking about? You mean when he flinched?"

"He's terrified of me." There was silence after that for a while. 

"..." 

"Why do you care?" Tamnou sounded confused.

"I wish to be his friend. He is...hurt. I can feel it."

"Well, he isn't alone. His isn't the only sad story here.

"Still..."

"Huh. Jroudemn. Ok, I admit, he has a nice face and all and even I would date him if he wasn't an utter asshole, but get your mind off this guy, you have better things to do."

"Shut up." Jroudemn was crying now.

"What? Jroudemn? Are you okay?"

_What was going on?_

"Yeah, I'm just...ugh. I'm sorry. You know how it is. I...someone nearby is really sad, and I can feel it."

"Wait, who?"

"I don't know."

Then I heard them both walk out of the tent and I jumped back into a bush so they wouldn't see me just in case they came this way. They didn't, and I realized I had no idea what to do. So, I sat on the ground, crossed my legs and grabbed a handful of dirt.

_It was times like these I felt the most at peace._

 The softness was interrupted by small rocks that were mixed in to the dirt. It was fluffy and dry. I decided I would sit here a bit and think.

Jroudemn was right. I was hurting. I could still feel the weight of my families death on my heart, and I doubted that would ever truly go away. How could it when it hurt so bad? How could something this painful ever heal, when I am constantly reopening the wound. If it did actually heal in time, at this point it would be a horrible scar. 

How could Jroudemn feel my pain? Was it some Vampire power? If it was, I could only imagine how much pain I had been inflicting on her. 

And when I reacted like that to her touching me, I could see in her eyes that she was hurt just by that action. 

_How could I pretend that I wasn't terrified though? It's not like I could turn it off. I was genuinely scared._

She was a vampire. She could so easily kill me. Drink my blood, and drain me dry. I was already surprised she hadn't.

_I was a threat wasn't I? A threat to her people._

Although she has been very friendly to me as of yet. Maybe...just maybe...I was being too harsh. I thought the attraction I was feeling might have been some predator's allure to attract their prey.

_Maybe...I will give her a chance to prove she doesn't want to hurt me..._

_But she drinks blood. Just thinking about makes me sick._

_I'm not a child. I can deal with this._

"Hey."

I jumped and fell over on tree root, which knocked the wind out of me. My eyes opened slowly and I could see a guy with scraggly brown hair and blue eyes. 

_Oh, its that guy who tried to stop the flames._

"Uhh..." He looked concerned and he was leaning over me trying to figure out how to help.

"Sorry." He stuck out his hand to help me stand up, but I ignored it and stood up on my own.

"Um. Ok. Hi, my name is Reice. But everyone calls me Rice or Pyro. He put out his hand for a hand-shake and I shook it and nodded.

_So this is the pyromaniac?_

"I understand your name is Bleu?" 

_This kid is really short._

I nodded, and brushed off my clothes.

"Also, my brother Tamnou is looking for you." He looked kind of apologetic and I just raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Tamnou wants to say a few things...and he has a job for you." He smiled. I just nodded again and followed Reice to wherever Tamnou was.

_This is gonna be interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> For more on this story check again this Thursday and next Tuesday. I should be posting regularly on Tuesdays while occasionally writing on Thursday as well. If you have story suggestions for stuff unrelated to this story then please email me or comment. I would love to write something you have been thinking about. Honestly, I just love to write :) If you want me to add your OC's I am more than happy to do so. Thanks for reading! otakumickie@gmail.com


End file.
